Conventional stovetop teapots are ubiquitous. Conventional teapots typically include a single chamber into which a variety of ingredients (e.g., milk, water, spices, tea leaves) may be placed and then brought to a boil or other suitably high temperature.
However, conventional stove-top teapots are prone to overflow when the tea is brought to a boil (i.e., the tea is prone to overflow onto the stove). Additionally, conventional teapots are prone to spilling when the tea is poured from the teapot. Furthermore, conventional teapots become very hot on the stovetop. Accordingly, some conventional stovetop teapots include special materials or coatings configured to protect the user during handling of the teapot. However, such materials or coatings may be costly. Additionally, other conventional teapots require the user to don protective wear (e.g., oven mitts) when handling the teapot. However, it may be cumbersome for the user to handle the teapot while wearing oven mitts. Additionally, oven mitts reduce the user's tactile sensation of the teapot, which may lead to mishandling of the teapot. Furthermore, larger ingredients, such as cinnamon sticks or ginger roots, may obstruct or prevent the flow of tea out of spouts in conventional teapots.